villages_a_construct_and_conquer_card_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Rules
' Villages Variant '''version 0.9 (more testing and pictures needed) Hah! Look at those royal fools. Racin' each other across the land, buildin' new villages and movin' on just as quick as they'd come. I'll tell ya, lads. It ain't building villages what earns ya the most treasure... it's '''burnin' em down!' Village Assault is a solo variant of Villages that you can play with the Villages base game. It can only be played by one player at a time, but you can compete with other players to see who can earn the most gold coins. Setup Remove the''' Castle, Tower', and '''Tavern' from the deck, as well as the''' High Score''' and Low Score cards. What you do with each score card will depend on the desired difficulty of the game: • For an''' Easy game', keep the '''Low Score' card in front of you and place the High Score card at the far end of the play area. • For a''' Normal game', set both score cards aside. They will not be used. • For a' Hard game', keep the '''High Score' card in front of you and place the Low Score card at the far end of the play area. Place the Castle below the distant score card, then place the Tower and Tavern cards on either side of it.These represent the various villages you will encounter during your conquest. The Tower and Tavern have no additional effects during this game, but the Castle's +1 bonus to defense will apply to all enemy units in this village.Shuffle the remaining cards and set them to the side as a deck. Then, deal 1 card, face-up, onto each of the three buildings. These are the lone residents of each of these villages, but their numbers will grow as time goes on. Draw 6 cards from the top of the deck to form a hand. These are the units in your army. They're a rag-tag group, but they're all you've got! How to Play One game of Village Assault is split into multiple rounds. During each round, you must defeat all of the enemy units in the opposing villages using the units in your hand. Battles are resolved in the same way as the base game, where the unit with the higher power wins. Your units are always the attacker and the opposing units are always the defender. This means that you win all ties (but remember the +1 power bonus granted by the Castle). All of your units are also considered to be hired for the sake of ability text. Any unit that you play from your hand goes into a discard pile after it has been used. All defeated enemy units are taken prisoner. Prisoners do not move directly to your hand; instead, they are kept in a separate pile until the end of each round.Only the top card in each enemy village is played faceup. During the first round, all 3 enemy cards will beface-up, but in future rounds, there will be one or morecards played face-down beneath the top card. Once thetop card is defeated or removed, flip over the next cardin the stack and continue until you reach the buildingcard at the bottom of the stack. Once all of the enemy units have been defeated andtaken prisoner, you may add as many cards from yourhand to the prisoner pile as you like. This is a good usefor valuable but powerless cards, such as the Princess. Count up the gold value of your prisoners. This is yourscore for the round. Write it down and add it to yourrunning total.Next, you can draw more cards from the deck and addthem to your hand by cashing in your prisoners. • For an''' Easy game, draw 1 card for every '''2 gold you earned. • For a''' Normal game, draw 1 card for every '''3 gold '''you earned. • For a Hard game, draw 1 card for every '4 gold '''you earned. Round down in all cases. Once you've cashed in your prisoners, add them to the top of the discard pile. You can't save prisoners from one round to the next.To begin the next round, deal a new set of cards to the enemy villages. The number of cards dealt to eachvillage is equal to the number of the new round. Placeall of these cards face-down except the top card in each stack. For example, on round 2, you would place 1 facedown card followed by 1 face-up card on each village. On round 3, place 2 face-down cards followed by one faceup card, and so on.Continue using the cards in your hand to clear the enemy villages. If there are no more possible ways to defeat your enemies, it's game over! Score your current prisoners and add the result to your total score, as normal. Other Rules You may find animals in the enemy villages. These can be taken into your hand for free without spending cards to defeat them. Enemy units with a power of 0 can be taken prisoner without spending a unit to defeat them. Again, remember that the Castle grants +1 power to every unit living in that village, so a unit that normally has 0 power would have 1 instead. The following list explains each card's ability in detail as it relates to Village Assault: *'Farmer: No ability. *'Builder': No ability. *'King': When a King is revealed in anenemy village, move it behind the Castle.Spawn one extra enemy from the Castle each round for each King living there. *'Princess': No ability. *'Merchant': At any time during a round, you can discard a Merchant from your hand to immediately add cards to your prisoner pile and cash in your prisoners to draw more cards. However, you do not score points for these prisoners. *'Priest': As written, but change 'graveyard' to 'prisoner pile'. *'Knight': As written. *'Archer': As written. The Archer will always defend other villages and receive her +2 bonus for doing so, while attacking her village directly will not grant that bonus. *'Golem': As written. Revealed Builders in other villages count toward the Golem's bonus power. *'Warrior': Basically as written. The Warrior can be used to discard an Inn while there are no units in its village (including the first round it appears). You can not destroy the Castle, Tower, or Tavern. *'Orc': As written, but change 'units' to 'cards'. However, this does not include the building at the bottom of the village stack. *'Dragon': No ability. *'Assassin': As written. *'Ace': As written. *'Wizard': As written. *'Thief': After defeating an enemy Thief, discard one card at random from your prisoner pile before taking the Thief prisoner. When using your own Thief, draw a card after battle and add it to your hand. *Scout: After defeating an enemy Scout, discard one card at random from your prisoner pile before taking the Scout prisoner. When using your own Scout, discard the next face-down card beneath the enemy unit you just defeated. *'Joker': As written *'Goblin': As written. The score card in front of you is yours, while the card at the far end of the play area is the enemy's. *'Hero': As written. The score card in front of you is yours, while the card at the far end of the play area is the enemy's. *'Chicken:' As written, but change 'destroy' to 'discard'. *'Pig:' As written, but change 'destroy' to 'discard'. All units you play are eligible for the Pig's bonus power. *'Bunny:' Discard this Bunny to also discard any revealed enemy unit. *'Sheep:' Discard this Sheep in place of any used unit. This allows you to keep the unit in your hand and use it again. *'Inn:' When an Inn is revealed in an enemy village, move it to either side of the village stacks. At the start of the next round, begin adding enemy units to it as a new village. *'Tower': No ability. If you draw a''' King''' or''' Inn '''from the deck, discard it immediately and do not draw a replacement card.If the deck runs out of cards, shuffle the discard pile to form a new deck. Category:Rules